


down a road that's leading me nowhere

by agent_orange



Category: Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: Anxiety, Drabble Collection, Exhaustion, F/M, Face-Sitting, Light BDSM, M/M, Multi, Older Woman/Younger Man, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-10-27 05:38:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10802847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agent_orange/pseuds/agent_orange





	1. Chapter 1

Six a.m. and Daveed feels like he could die. Feels like he’s dead already, exhaustion and disbelief sapping him dry. Six a.m. means he’s been awake for over a day straight, means the sun is starting to rise above the city, ball of fire in the sky. An hour ago, his dad was making Daveed’s coffee Irish, flagging a cab back to the hotel to sleep, taking Malcolm and their mom. He’s at Rafael’s place before it registers, resting his head on Rafa’s kitchen table, Jalene rifling through his cabinets and fridge with pursed lips.

“Didn’t your mama teach you better?” she sighs, crinkles her nose. “You trying to survive on just coffee? Red Vines, leftover takeout, booze...that’s no good, honey; you need staples. No wonder you’ve got those—” she reaches for his face, fingers swiping over the dark shadows under Rafael’s eyes.

Rafael mutters, “Oh, fuck off,” prickly. He’s moved next to Daveed for backup and is scratching through Daveed’s hair. Not sleeping makes him even moodier and sometimes Daveed thinks of him and his temper as a volcano, lava simmering beneath the surface, mostly dormant, dangerously quick onset, messy. It’s not going to bubble over today, though; Daveed can tell it’s just irritated exhaustion, the feeling of being pulled too tight and waiting to snap.

Magic woman that she is, Jalene conjures ingredients from Rafa’s fridge, his “sad excuse for a pantry.” Makes more coffee, cooks toast, eggs with overripe vegetables and random scraps of cheese in her bright dress that stays pristine. “We’re going grocery shopping later,” she says. “I should be surprised you survive like this.” Then Jalene’s leaving a mess, which she hates, dirty dishes and pans piled up, turning her back to Daveed. “Help me out of this.” Looks back at him, heavy bedroom eyes and a wide smile. “And be careful,” she adds, his fingers gently guiding the zipper down, down, helping her step out of the fabric.

“What,” he says, fatigue making him wonder if he’s seeing things, if this isn’t some _Inception_ dream-within-a-dream shit. But Jalene’s lingerie looks real, and when he takes a step back his shoulders hit Rafael’s chest. Lets the warmth from Rafa’s hands on his hips ground him. The material scratches his skin when she curls into him, something to focus on against the overwhelming feeling of both of them kissing him at once.

Rafa says, “Congratulations,” right into his ear, breath warm on Daveed’s neck. “Fuck, Diggs. A Grammy wasn’t enough for you?” and Daveed’s whole body starts getting hot, tense but then Rafael says, “You deserve all of it. You deserve more.” Hands pulling at Daveed’s belt, unclasping it from behind him. Still half-drunk, it takes him longer to unbutton Daveed’s shirt, hands moving up to his throat from his belly, turning Daveed’s head to kiss him. Then he’s dropping to his knees, subtlety absent as ever, but Jalene does the same and the kitchen is shrinking, Daveed too big for it. The air conditioning on full blast does nothing to help how warm and shivery he feels, makes his skin pebble.

He can barely speak, says, “ _What_?” and, “Fuck,” and then nothing because he’s _naked_ and Rafael doesn’t have any curtains for his stupid apartment and they’re _licking_ him, unhurried. Much earlier, he’d seen them huddled close, eyes alight as they interrupted each other; it was clear they were planning something for Daveed but he didn’t think... 

All thick lashes and rosy cheeks, Jalene looks up at him. “Stop thinking. Just enjoy it,” she says, pulling Rafael in with a hand on the back of his head, awkward angle, kissing him anyway. They’re beautiful like this and Daveed tells them so, gets an eye roll from Jalene as she pushes Rafael’s head back down, goes with him.

He enjoys it so much that when he comes, he very nearly blacks out.


	2. Chapter 2

“Good boy,” Renée coos, sweet as sugar with Rafa’s hair clenched so tight in her fist his temples are getting sore. Not nearly as sore as his tongue is from almost thirty minutes working her over, hands roaming over the smooth skin of her ass and hips and thighs. She doesn’t seem particularly affected even though he’d made her come once right away, backed off and built up to the next two orgasms she’d cursed her way through, low moans turning breathy toward the end.

So that’s where Rafael is: fully clothed from his shirt to his socks, hard in his jeans but untouched because Renée didn’t say he could. Above him she’s glowing, hair a beautiful mess, flashing a wicked grin when he licks just over her clit; he should be able to describe his feelings better, he knows, and all that comes up is the soft swells of pride and warmth. By the time she finally lets him come, Rafael’s long past being able to think at all.


End file.
